mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fusewire
Fusewire |datefrom = June 26, 2013 |dateto = July 4, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from June 26, 2013 to July 4, 2013. There are a total of 10 missions in this event. When the mafia is onto you, your chances of survival are nil. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. Right-hand Man Cage fighters are the best bet now. But my new man Hugo Mash seems to be in danger and i've got you a fine fight if you will take it. - Emilio Sandoval This mission is for the best of the best. You've made it alive so far. Let's get started. - Emilio Sandoval #Job: Collect Income From Your Establishments (5x). #Win 23 fights in Brazil. #Deal 2500 damages in Shootout Arena. }} Betting Games Ivankov Dimitrovich's been betting on an old horse for a long time and a newbie like Mash is not going to get in his way of making all the money. Find out his plans to stop Mash. - Emilio Sandoval Dimitrovich is planning to destroy the cage with Mash still fighting in it? Good sleuth work you did there. It is time for retribution. - Emilio Sandoval #Rob 40 times in London. #Collect from your Weapon Depot 1 times. #Get 3 crew members. }} Survival of the Fittest Keep an eye on Mash and another on Dimitrovich. No one should make a move you don't see. - Emilio Sandoval Hugo Mash is not your average fighter, but when Dimitrovich is hell bent on vanquishing you, your chances of survival are nil. - Emilio Sandoval #Get 10 arena ices in Shootout Arena. #Loot 15 Oink Mobile from Job: Retire to the Isle of Wright. #Build 2 Henchmen in the Jailhouse. |9=2}} Eye on the Prize You invest to gain and when you invest more, you set yourself up to gain even more. I'm investing in you and Mash. Don't disappoint. - Emilio Sandoval Here's your paycheck. I see your smile. You can laugh now, because it's only half of what you will get when you are done. - Emilio Sandoval #Get 3 crew members. #Declare a War 2 times. #Ice 6 opponents in London. |10=2}} Bombastic Plans Know your enemy territory. Snoop around and find out the date and time Dimitrovich's planning to pop Mash. - Emilio Sandoval You're alert. I'll give you that. Keep it up and I'll have more missions for you. - Emilio Sandoval #Rob 20 Royal Bank. #Ask for 4 Unpunchable from mafia. #Win 13 fights in Chicago. }} }} Fight Your Battles Hugo Mash is rattling the cage right now. But you're fighting a greater battle. Dimitrovich doesn't know of your spy games. Find out where the explosives are. - Emilio Sandoval You have saved a lot more than Mash's career. Get your hands to work and diffuse the bomb. - Emilio Sandoval #Build 10 Arena Power-Ups. #Fight in 6 Shootout Arenas. #Rob 60 times in London. |10=3}} }} They Spy Dimitrovich's hawks have seen you hanging and have changed their plans, but only a little bit. Care to find out what they are? - Emilio Sandoval They're everywhere at once. Mash is still alive that means we've got time, just enough time. Take your men and contain them. - Emilio Sandoval #Deal 5000 damage in Shootout Arena. #Ask for 4 Power Cards from Mafia #Win 23 fights in London. |9=3}} }} No Goose Chase Dimitrovich's men are onto you. Take them down before they get you and the rest of the lot. - Emilio Sandoval You're as good a team player as when you work alone. You're definitely the man! - Emilio Sandoval #Loot 20 Factory Workers from Job: Infiltrate Taubate Prison. #Collect from your Private Zoo 2 times. #Rob 30 Sports Stadium in London |10=2}} }} Gone Wild The crowd's going berserk. If word gets out, there will be a stampede and it's going to be worse than the bomb itself. - Emilio Sandoval You have a knack of watching your own back very well. Remind me why I called you, in the future. - Emilio Sandoval #Win 120 fights in Chicago #Declare a War 3 times. #Get 25 arena ices in Shootout Arena |9=4}} Life and Death The fight's nearly over. Mash will win this but make sure he lives to see the victory stand. Pop Dimitrovich and his men while you're at it. - Emilio Sandoval Quote Missing. - Emilio Sandoval #Loot 25 Open Air from Job: Eliminate the Competition. #Ice 80 opponents in London. #Loot 50 Death Scorpion from Robbing in London. |10=3}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Fusewire